Fallen Brothers
by ScrabbleJak
Summary: Francesco de' Pazzi wanted Giovanni Auditore to suffer. And what better way to break a man than by breaking his own son? Warning: Rape.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. First off, this is a kink meme fill. Below is the prompt.

Greetings, Anon is requests either a Francesco x Ezio or Vieri x Ezio non-con smut. Ezio was captured, tortured, bondaged and imprisoned on the catacombs or a prison itself. If you can add Federico in the mix, where he helplessly watch his baby brother defiling, Anon will be grateful. Since the Pazzi are a cruel lot, they tossed Ezio to each prison cell, until he can no longer fight nor move. Make it angsty and grittier please. Any anon out there hope would take this kink request. Tnx.

So this whole thing is pretty much rape. I'm trying to give plenty of warning. This is straight up noncon.

It was actually easy going at first, but towards the end, it was really difficult to write. This is the first part.

Ezio couldn't scream anymore.

He was past feeling the hard, cold stone under his knees, or the hot burn of the rope scraping away the skin of his wrists tied tight behind his back. He didn't feel how his shirt, torn down the front, was wet with sweat and come. Nor did he register the oil, slick and chilled, seeping out of him, running down his legs after each time it was applied to make it easier for the guards to ream him.

He no longer reacted to the heavy scent of the men's arousals, or the sharp tang of his own blood. He tuned out their grunting, their heavy breathing blowing hot across his face, or behind his ear, or over his back and shoulders depending on the man's position. There was no longer the taste of the men's fingers, the grime on their skin, or their semen that coated the inside of his mouth.

The only thing too difficult to ignore was the constant burning pain of being freshly torn apart after each new guard.

There were eight of them. Eight of them had taken Ezio every which way: on his back, his knees, his stomach. They took him two at once, which was what was going on at the moment. But he could no longer scream. Not even when the guard behind him grabbed his hair, damp and sticky with various bodily liquids, and yanked. His back arched, knees spread, as he was pulled down sharply, the guard using the momentum to rise up and ram himself deeper into his teenage body. Ezio could only groan brokenly, his mouth stretched around another guard's cock, the skin soft and hot and heavy against his tongue.

But the man in front of him was barely hard. Most of them had been like that, clearly uncomfortable about being ordered to rape a teenage boy. They were only going through with it because disobeying orders was unthinkable. When a man was a guard for the Pazzi family, he fucking learned to obey. Most of them could barely get it up at all, but a few of them had their fill, enjoying the hell out of it. They took the time to draw out his suffering. Those were the ones that played with him through the whole ordeal, throughout their entire turn. They mocked his looks, taunted him with crude remarks. Their hands jacked his length roughly, trying to make him beg for it, before tearing into him.

As hard as he tried, after going through the motions so many times, he probably ended up begging.

For more.

To stop.

Please, anything.

He didn't know by then. He didn't know what he was yelling. After awhile, he simply stopped caring.

All movement ceased at the voice ringing out across the walls of the catacombs.

"That's enough, you two."

Ezio felt a tiny flare of anger rise up in his chest. He was completely out of it, and so sore and drained of everything, but nothing could stop him from remembering the man who ordered he be dragged down here to this. Francesco de' Pazzi. That sick, psychotic fuck. Another thing that Ezio could not block out, was Francesco's stare. From the very start, his dark eyes were on him, watching as he struggled, thrashed, and finally, after how long, lay still. That calculating gaze never left him once, unlike Francesco's son, who kept his eyes on the wall almost the entire time. Vieri was quiet, his arms crossed as he stood next to his father.

Francesco de' Pazzi continued to speak harshly. "You're getting nothing out of him anymore. He's no longer entertaining."

Ezio choked on the thick mass when it was wrenched out of his throat, the guard giving a quiet sigh of relief, now that his own ordeal was over. The guard behind him, however, quietly swore, not wanting to pull out, not wanting to leave his plaything. His hot, hard cock still filled Ezio to the brim. Tightly stretched, Ezio could feel it throb rapidly against his nerves. But he slumped forward, nauseated and numb, his trembling thighs barely holding him up. The possessive hands on his hips made him want to vomit, but they disappeared in the next moment. The man wrenched himself out of him. It felt like his insides were shredded out as well, and his body jerked out of reflex to the abrupt pull.

Without the guard holding him up, Ezio collapsed to the ground. His eyes rolled back, on the verge of passing out, when the toe of a a boot slammed into his ribs, kicking him onto his back. His body hardly flinched, mouth working around pained breaths. His eyes blinked into focus, and they landed on Vieri, who was kneeling between his legs.

There were eight men. It looked like Vieri would be the ninth.

"Going last?" Ezio 's voice was soft and raspy. The look he threw in Vieri's general direction was blank and dead. "What ever happened to ladies first?"

Vieri scoffed, looking disgusted at how messed up he was.

"Ironic choice of words, considering you're the one who has been taking it like a woman."

His eyes narrowed at Ezio's uncaring shrug, his gaze not even on him, but on the dark ceiling. It was like he couldn't even be bothered with acknowledging him. Vieri had to watch Ezio through the whole disgusting exchange with the guards. He felt pissed to be brushed off so easily compared to them, like it didn't matter that he would be hurting him.

He jerked his knee forward, hitting Ezio solidly between his vulnerable, open legs. Ezio was so far gone, that his face didn't scrunch up from the pain. He felt it. He felt all of it. But his body couldn't react. Too exhausted, only his eyes moved, widening immensely. His lungs drew in so much air, filling his chest with so much pressure, that his heart slammed hard against it.

Vieri didn't even bother with the lubrication, wanting to get his part in this done as quickly as possible. If it were up to him, he wouldn't be going anywhere near Ezio's torn, bloodied mess that eight men had emptied themselves in. But one look from his father pushed away his hesitancy, and he shoved himself forward.

The air in Ezio's chest left him in one harsh exhale. His over sensitive torn tissues were being mercilessly stretched again. It was all happening again. It felt like fire searing him, like a burning iron rod held inside him that he couldn't get away from, one that stayed there, shoving deeper inside him with every second.

And he couldn't make it stop.

He almost made to struggle. His body tensed for a second, knees almost drawing up, shoulders almost pulling against his bonds, until he felt Vieri push hard, filling him completely.

He knew then, that nothing was going to stop. It would never stop.

A horrendous pressure filled his chest, vision blurring, his jaw going slack.

Ezio shut down.

He didn't hear Francesco's next words.

"Once you're finished with him, kill him. Then he'll be delivered to the Auditore's front step." A sick smile twisted on his face. " And Giovanni will get to see his son as the miserable whore that he is. I wonder how long he'll mourn his death?"

He held his chin in his hand, a thoughtful look on his face. It made sense to have his own son rape his enemy's son. Not only was it humiliating and an easy form of torture, there was this delicious sense of superiority gained indirectly through his son. From one son to another. It was like attacking Giovanni without lifting a single finger.

Also, through Francesco's twisted thinking, what made this better was how clearly unwilling Vieri was with this. He knew his son had no problem with raping others, but they were always women. Never men. But his son had to learn that torture was torture. He was sure Vieri didn't want to do this, just like most of his guards didn't want to. That much was obvious, but he could easily make them.

Francesco knew what power was. He could force others to do what he wanted through words alone. He pressed a gloved finger to his son's temple, enjoying the wary look he got in return. His own son was scared of him, but at the same time, oddly eager to please.

"Go faster," he said, taking advantage of those traits. "Make him bleed more."

And just like the guards from earlier, Vieri knew enough to obey his father's commands.

Francesco smiled cruelly at the soft, pained noises forced from Ezio's bruised, bloody mouth. He wished he could personally deliver his damaged gift straight to Giovanni himself. He wanted Giovanni to suffer. It would only be too nice to see that bastard's face when he discovered his pathetic fuck up of a son, broken, beaten, and throughly violated. To know his son suffered through so much, and he wasn't there to protect him. It filled Francesco with sick satisfaction, but he knew Giovanni's sadness wouldn't last. He had other sons. If he were smart like Francesco, he wouldn't be bothered with the death of one single offspring. More could be made. Better ones that were disciplined, and didn't flit around being a waste of life. The death of one could easily be brushed off.

No, if Francesco wanted Giovanni to truly suffer, the boy should not be killed. That way, Giovanni would forever have to wonder if his son were alive. Every waking moment would be torment, thinking that his son could be somewhere within reach, but unable to do anything about it. He would not be able to forget. Sending Giovanni bits and pieces of his son would only make it that much sweeter.

A loud clatter jerked his attention away from the wonderful sight in front of him. Vieri stopped and looked as well. Ezio simply fell deeper within himself. A few of the guards from before dragged a shouting, protesting body just into the room, and chucked it to the floor.

"Sir, we caught him lurking outside." He placed a foot onto the bound man's leg, and he immediately stilled, face drawing up in pain. He was unable to fight back, his hands tied behind his back. "It's the older Auditore son."

Francesco roared with laughter when he saw Federico's furious face look up at him. This was too good to be true! Both of Giovanni's sons? If only he had them all, including his sweet, mouthy daughter. But this was fine.

"What did you do?" He had noticed the pain Federico was in when his guard pressed down on his leg.

"Broke it, sir."

Francesco knew of the boy's skilled fighting and swiftness. "Is this how you caught him?"

The guard shook his head, smirking somewhat proudly as he tapped the war hammer at his belt. "Held him down and got it after. We didn't want to chance him escaping."

Francesco thought of his other captive, how all the fight had been slowly ripped from him. The boy was surprisingly tough, not giving in until more than half of the men had their way with him. He was young, but had a strong will and a high tolerance for pain. It was the reason Francesco paid so close attention during the entire thing. He wanted to see the moment Giovanni's little child broke.

The thought of Ezio getting his spark back, and then having the two brothers break, together, and alongside each other, filled Francesco with a sadistic merriment. If this went right, he could get what he originally wanted, and more. One would be sent, mutilated and dead, to the door of the Auditore house. The other they could keep, perhaps hidden away here deep in the catacombs, to continuously torment Giovanni.

Francesco smiled sharply. "Perfect."

He dismissed all the guards, and grabbed up Federico by his arm. Jarred from the pain lancing up his leg, Federico grit his teeth, eyes clenching shut as he leaned all his weight on his unbroken leg. The hot breath hissing into his ear, caused him to open his eyes and narrow them.

"Might as well make yourself comfortable, little Auditore. You're going to be staying here for a long, long time."

He dragged him, limping and stumbling over to where all the fun was taking place, and let him go. With both his wrists bound behind him, Federico couldn't catch himself, and slammed to the ground, his head colliding hard enough to blur his vision. But once it cleared, he got a good look at the scene in front of him.

"Ezio!"

His name, torn from the throat of his older brother, shook Ezio from his numbness. Light eyes flashed in recognition so quickly that he heard himself speaking his brother's name before he realized what he was doing.

"Federico?"

The lost, confused way Ezio uttered his name had Federico''s chest seizing up fiercely. The look he shot at Francesco was so fiery, so intense, that his body started to shake. He couldn't unclench his jaw, too furious to speak. Francesco looked down at him.

"He's been like that for hours," he taunted, causing an angry noise to escape Federico. He wanted to kill them, both of them. He could barely stand, but that wasn't about to stop him from trying to viciously maul Francesco and Vieri.

Francesco noticed the boy's arms pulling apart hard enough to nearly dislocate his wrists. Hopefully, they break instead.

"What's the matter?" he spoke diplomatically. "Perhaps you'd like to take your poor brother's place?"

Federico snarled at him. "Perhaps you would like to hang from the _Palazzo della Signoria_!"

Francesco sneered, and brought his boot down hard on Federico's broken leg.

Ezio screamed along with his brother, life charging back into his body at hearing Federico's heart-stopping screams. Vieri was surprised at how easily Ezio started to plead for his father to stop, since it took forever before. Screaming and begging were sounds that he was used to, and he finally got over his awkwardness at the situation, and fell in to his normal mindset when hurting others. As much as he loved hearing the desperate sounds beneath him, he'd rather it be directed at him.

Vieri bucked forward, drawing a loud, startled gasp from Ezio, his eyes wide as they locked upon the person causing him pain. Ezio's body was now back to being painfully overstimulated, instead of numb. Hearing and seeing his brother must've jolted him back, and Vieri was all for it. He wanted more, more of both their screams. And he knew just how to do it. He pulled out and lined himself up.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezio knew what was going to happen, knew how much it was going to hurt. There was going to be nothing but pain, and knowing how awake he was now, knowing how attentive, and conscious, and receptive his mind and body was, only scared him further. He could feel everything again, feel it, taste it, hear it, and his senses seemed to be even sharper than before. He knew it was going to hurt. Vieri would make sure of it. And having his brother right there, knowing he would be forced to watch, only sickened him more.

Ezio drew his knees up, heels digging into the ground in a desperate attempt to push himself away, but hands grabbed his hips. Fingers dug in and forced him back. Feeling something warm and slick press against him, Ezio lost it. All over again.

"Don't! Fuck, please!"

And just like how Ezio broke, Federico broke as well.

Vieri ignored Federico's shouts, the swearing, the demands to stop, the death threats. He simply gave Federico a smug look, smirk stretching his mouth. He wanted to make sure the bastard was watching as he fucked the shit out of his younger brother. And he wasn't going to stop. Even if his body finished and spent itself inside of Ezio, Vieri would continue. He'd use his dagger if he had to.

Vieri was about to snap forward, wanting to hear their cries, wanting to feel the body jerk violently beneath him completely at his mercy. He halted when a finger tapped at the back of his head. The look he threw his father was only a reaction, but it was full of irritation, and Francesco didn't take shit from anyone. He smacked the look clean off his son's face.

"Try that again," he said coldly, angry at his son's lack of restraint, and for the defiant look. So much more could be done to ensure that their victims suffered tremendously, but Vieri wasn't even drawing their pain out. Had he learned nothing?

Vieri stayed silent, smoldering as the burn on his face throbbed. Oh, he was so taking this out on Ezio.

"Now, wait," his father commanded. Francesco made his way over to Federico, whose face was red with anger, eyes still wide from the jolting pain in his leg. He struggled as Francesco stood over him. The look he was given was full of amusement, before Francesco knelt down over him, straddling his body. Federico felt the heat against his back. A hand clawed up a handful of his hair, and wrenched his head back. The words hissed into his ear wasn't bad enough; Francesco's other hand had cupped his jaw, a thumb running over his parted lips.

"I hope you're watching." Federico tried to pull away. Francesco's mouth was actually on his ear, but fingers tightened mercilessly in his hair and around his jaw. Francesco continued, lips brushing against his skin. "Because this is the last time you're going to see your brother alive and in one piece."

Federico choked. "Let him go."

"Oh, I will. Once we've killed him."

Federico tried to slip from his restraints, the hastily knotted ropes just had to be loosened a bit more, and he could actually get free. But Francesco noticed, and slammed Federico's face into the ground. There was a sick, hard sound of flesh striking stone, the impact sending an explosion of pain throughout Federico's face. His cry was muffled from the floor, and an intense throbbing flooded his nose and mouth.

He felt a hand twist his head to the side, so that his cheek was ground into the stone floor, and another hand clamped over the back of his neck, forcing him still. As his senses worked to bring him back into focus, Federico noticed that the hot wetness running down his mouth was his own blood, his lip having split.

He also noticed that he was positioned for a perfect view of Ezio and Vieri.

Both brother's stared wide eyed at each other, teeth clenched, and oh god. How did any of this happen? This wasn't how things were supposed to be. Their life was supposed to be carefree and fun. Days were supposed to be spent laughing, and teasing each other. Best friends with no worries.

But now...now what?

Francesco motioned to his son, and as if he had been waiting impatiently all this time, Vieri snapped forward, slamming into the broken body.

Ezio's hoarse cry filled Federico's ears. He could only see how badly in pain he was, and a horrible burn tightened around his throat along with Francesco's fingers. It squeezed out a hopeless noise from him, and then tightened to the point where he couldn't breathe. Ezio lost the ability to breathe properly as well, jagged pain clawing up the insides of his throat.

He didn't want to see any more. He didn't want to see Vieri bent over him, didn't want to see Francesco's cruel expression along with those eyes that never left him, but most of all, he didn't want to see his brother's face, twisted and bloodied and terrified. They all had their eyes on him, and he just wanted it all to go away. His own eyes clenched shut. Tears, hot and wet, ran down his skin, dampening his hair,and pooling in his ears. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get away. His attempts at kicking only pulled at his muscles, hurting himself more.

He heard Vieri growl at him. "Stop moving, damn it!"

Hands cupped under his knees, and before he could react, they were shoved up against his chest, with a heavy weight bearing down on them. His eyes snapped open at the fierce burn as he was opened up, his tissues stretching sharply.

"Fuck!"

He couldn't move! He couldn't move!

All he could feel was Vieri driving into him, burying himself so deeply into him that it felt like he was being ripped apart. Clenching down out of reflex, he felt a hot liquid flow out of him.

His heaving chest caused him to sob out his words. "_Stop, please! Vieri, please!_"

Vieri only seemed to get harder at his begging.

At the faster, relentless pace, Ezio started to shake, shoulders jerking in a blind attempt to pull his wrists free from the rope. But it didn't even budge.

Ezio was reduced to repeatedly crying out his brother's name.

Federico felt everything inside him shatter.

He couldn't look away. He couldn't tear his eyes from what was happening. He couldn't hear anything but Ezio's voice, and he couldn't do a thing about it. He wanted to yell for them to stop. Just fucking stop! But he could only shout wordlessly. He couldn't register the weight shifting above him, nor the voice addressing him lightly, almost humorously.

"How does it feel?"

Federico could barely hear Francesco, his mind too focused on his younger brother. The noise Federico was making started to match Ezio's hysterical yells. All the anxiety he felt over being so helpless, watching his little brother being pounded into over and over and over, while crying brokenly, built up.

It broke through, an angry scream, when Francesco continued to speak in a low voice, like what he was saying was meant only for Federico's ears alone.

"How does it feel to know that you've failed to protect your brother?"

The way the body beneath him started to thrash had Francesco grinning viciously. Everything had worked out so well. Giovanni was probably still idiotically unaware of the torture his sons were going through, and Francesco felt like keeping it that way a little longer. The two boys were amusing, loud, and vocal. They reacted so beautifully. It was almost a shame to have to kill them.

The Auditore's were finally going to understand why people did not mess with the Pazzi's. Their sickeningly sweet family was about to be destroyed for good.

* * *

Okay. The ending was definitely difficult to write. I just wanted to see if I could write this, and it turned out to be more emotional than I thought it would be. I think this is it, because it feels like a natural ending to me, even though it would have been really nice if there had been a happy ending.


End file.
